Dirty Little Secret
by NandaSC
Summary: "Nothing needed to change, Faye kept thinking to herself throughout those days. As long as she and Diana still have their secret place all to themselves, no one would get in between them." AU. Fayana around 13 years old.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Secret Circle nor Fayana. (But how I wish I did)

**A/N¹: **For The Fayana Week Day 1: Jealousy.

**A/N²:** So this is totally unbeta'd, so bear it with me, please! Hope you like it anyway! =)

~*~~~*~~~*~

Since a short time after its foundation, there had been old sayings in the town of Chance Harbor about a haunted empty house inside the nearby woods. The creepy tales were of all sorts of kinds, but the most popular one was about witches, and it says that that house was haunted by the dead souls of the sorceresses who used to live there, about a century ago. For most people, that decrepit house was just that — part of creepy bedside tales. But for Faye Chamberlain and Diana Meade, it meant so much more.

Both girls grew up hearing such terrifying things about that house, but despite of their parents alerting them to keep distance from it, they always felt like there was a connection with that house and them, like it called to them in a strange way.

One day, they decided to disobey their parents' guidelines, and brave themselves into the eerie woods circling Chance Harbor. They never thought that those scary tales about that witches ever existed, were in fact true. Faye and Diana were around twelve years old on that day. As they walked inside that old house, they soon discovered that they were far from ordinary girls.

Strange things started to happen once they stepped inside through the threshold. Candles lit themselves on, doors and windows opened and closed on their own, but for some weird reason, those things didn't scared the girls out one bit. And why should they feel scared when all they felt was an odd but warm and tingling sensation blossoming from deep within them?

Things were all so strange but magical around that house, that the girls couldn't quite understand just yet. For an obvious reason, they vow to never share their adventure tale to anyone, and without even knowing, they made that house their secret hiding place.

Faye and Diana were always inseparable as little girls, and their little secret about the old abandoned house only brought them even closer. Almost a year had past, and it was sweet Diana who found an old and intriguing book inside a chest hidden in the basement of that house, couple of months ago. Inside that book, she learned that she was a born witch, but not only her — her best friend since kindergarten was one as well.

With finding out about their born powers, the girls used to spend more hours hiding in the old abandoned house a few miles from their neighborhood, practicing their magic together. Diana that were always the more careful one, made sure to study into her family book and other reference books as hard as she could to keep themselves from doing anything wrong or dangerous, opposite to Faye, who kept doing things first, and being sorry later.

It was supposed to be another little secret of the two of them. Being wicked witches and having a good time in their secret place… that was their thing. On that time, Faye had never felt closer to Diana, and she thought things would stay this way forever. But the further Diana got into learning about the craft, the more she learned about her family's witch past, and with that she discovered that there were four more teenagers like them to Faye's despair.

They were their common friend Melissa Glaser; a girl named Cassie Blake, who there were rumors about her mother leaving town while she was still a baby; the bad-and-lonely-boy Nick Armstrong; and boy-scout Adam Conant, a lame boy that used to follow Diana around like a pup. Faye always hated him for some reason she didn't quite figured out. Knowing now that he shared the same magic than her wasn't definitely going to make her _not_ hate him any soon.

Learning that they weren't the only ones was what really started to cause changes between the girls' friendship. While Diana was eager to tell the others, Faye wanted to keep this only to them. But Diana could be quite persuasive, especially when she was right.

They approached the fellow witches on that week, one by one. Melissa thought it was the coolest thing ever, and that's why she and Faye got along so well. Nick didn't want to have anything to do with the 'supernatural Glee club' he said, but he didn't had much of a choice when his powers started to get a little out of control. And Adam, well, he took it way too well for Faye's liking, and she suspected that it had something to do with Diana, and the opportunity to be around her all the freaking time.

_Nothing needed to change_, Faye kept thinking to herself throughout those days. As long as she and Diana still have their secret place all to themselves, no one would get in between them.

The circle started meeting on school grounds, in isolated lunch tables, unused classrooms and at the parking lot at first, but they knew they would have to find better hiding places soon, or else someone would discover about them. In the meantime, Faye and Diana kept going to their abandoned house to hang out and learn more about the craft, but as the days went by, things slightly begin to change.

Diana started to lose her patience with Faye more on a regular basis, and to text and call her less. When Faye would to call or text the girl, she didn't get replies… it was like Diana was ignoring her. She started thinking that maybe she did something wrong, and was paying for it, but nothing rang a bell. She didn't worry much at first, though… It was probably hormones kicking in. But when started to cancel their ritual afternoon meetings on their secret place, she knew that perhaps her most terrible fear was about to happen.

It was on a dark, new moon night that things changed for good. Faye got an unusual text from Diana simply saying "we need to talk. Come meet me at our place". Something unsettled in the pit of Faye's stomach…_that didn't sound ominous at all…_

It was already past ten when she got that text. They always used to meet there right after school, never that late. Something within Faye's got screamed 'trouble', but taking advantage of her mother's late night working to sneak out of her place anyway.

As she was entering the dark decrepit house, illuminated by candle light, she sensed something was different… It felt like she could feel someone else had been in there, although, there was only Diana at sight, sitting cross legged in the middle of the main room, with an odd look on her face, toying with the hem of her shirt, looking totally an unease.

"Hey", was her faded welcome to Faye as she got closer to the other girl.

"Hey back", Faye replied standing before the shorter brunette, her hazel eyes scanning into Diana's chestnut ones trying to figure out what was going on. "What's up? You look worried. Did something… happened?", she added trailing of at the end when her eyes spot a blue plaid jacket laying at the couch, right behind Diana. She knew damn well to whom that jacket belonged to… "Tell me you didn't", her voice came out as a mere whisper, her eyes getting red in anger, the sound of thunder started to be heard coming from the west.

Diana shuddered at the sound and got up from her spot. "Faye, I've been meaning to tell you-", she started but was soon cut out by the taller girl in front of her.

"I cannot believe that you brought him here!", Faye shouted getting past Diana. She ran her hands through her hair, and turned to face the girl again and added, "This is supposed to be _our_ hiding place! OUR!". And the more she shouted, the louder the thunders became.

Diana knew Faye wouldn't react well to this, but not this badly. She tried to reason, but knew that she had somehow broken Faye's trust… it really was _their_ place… "The circle needed a place to hide, somewhere away from the townspeople and our parents… I don't see better place than this"

"Well, how convenient... And you happen to bring boy-scout to show him the place around first, didn't you? I bet that you two '_made magic'_ over the couch" Faye scoffed with a disgusting look on her face.

Diana mouth dropped. Faye had never offended her like that before. She felt mad at her, but sad at the same time. This wasn't supposed to happen... "What even are you-! NO! If it makes you feel any better, Adam haven't even kissed me… yet", she countered turning her gaze away from Faye, suddenly feeling embarrassed for admitting what have been going on lately.

Faye had tried to pretend that Diana didn't care at all about that boy since she'd never said anything to make her think otherwise. But now, she knew that Diana did more than caring… she was in fact falling in love with him. Realization hit her in a form of a might lightning, illuminating that moonless night. "Oh, I feel so much better now knowing that Mr. Chivalry didn't force himself over you... Oh, on second thought, he wouldn't have to force anything, would he?", she said channeling her bitch self against Diana. That's a first… "And you know what? Maybe he didn't kiss you yet because he's gay. He sure looks like a sissy…"

Diana could feel her eyes begin to water… _Why was she being so cruel about this?_ "Don't call him that! And I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen", she apologized with her voice just above a whisper.

Faye moved past Diana to grab hold of the ugly piece of clothing. "Yeah, nice way of letting me know about it, by the way" she stated throwing the jacket at Diana.

The girl clenched the jacket against her chest, the smell of Adam and the vision of Faye, making her heart torn apart. "I was so nervous about telling you, I forgot to hide it".

"Really smooth, Diana… So this is why you have been avoiding me lately? You had a dirty little secret to hide from me" the taller girl teased.

"Faye, what is your problem, anyway?" Diana snapped at her friend, finally having enough of this.

"My problem?" The girl echoed, her brows shooting up in surprise.

"Yeah! Why can't you be happy for me for _finally_ having a guy that I like, liking me back?" the shorted girl nearly begged.

"And they say that _I'm_ the egomaniac in the group…", the taller girl remarked rolling her eyes.

There was something about Faye's bitchiness that Diana could only recognize as being one thing... "Are you jealous, or something… ?"

"Do be ridiculous, Diana", Faye mocked crossing her arms above her chest. Jealous? She wasn't jealous. Why would she? Just because she wanted to be with Diana all the time, and felt like she could kill someone when a boy flirted with her friend? Yeah, she wasn't jealous at all…

"I'm right, aren't I?", Diana asked stepping closer to the other girl, grabbing hold of her hands. It was amazing how easily she could read into Faye's actions. "Faye, I'd never replace you... You'll always be my best friend-" and before she could finish her sentence, Faye pulled her hands away, stepping back.

"Tha-That's not what this is about!", she growled in return.

"Then why don't you just tell me what is it then!" Diana snapped again, few glasses shattering with the untamed energy flying everywhere. She stepped closer to Faye, trying to seek in her eyes the reason to all of this misunderstanding. "Just talk to me...", she requested in a much calmer tone.

They felt in silence as Faye tried to look away, but Diana's gaze was so intense that it held hers in place. Her feelings have been all over the place ever since they started practicing the craft. There was something really intimate about making magic together... She was starting to get confused about what she truly felt for Diana before that, but now, having the girl falling for that lame-ass boy wasn't going to help her at all. The last thing she wanted was Diana making magic with that boy who didn't even have facial hair yet. But if they were meant to be — not that she believed in such things — then nothing that she could do would keep them apart. Still, she could do something that would be hers forever. No one would ever steal this privilege from her.

And as she kept staring deep into Diana's chestnut eyes, she started to feel an overwhelming heat building up within her. Without thinking any further, Faye slowly leaned in to Diana's face, eyes darting from sweet brown eyes to pinky plumb lips.

Diana wanted to move, to say something, but she couldn't. She was frozen, stuck in the moment, anxiously waiting for Faye to finish her move, her heart beating harder against her chest, breath hitched in her throat.

Since Diana didn't protest, Faye inched closer to the other girl, finally locking their lips together. It was a butterfly kiss, almost like a mere brush of lips, but somehow she could taste the sweetness of Diana's soft lips at the back of her mouth.

In that moment, time seemed to stop. As their lips stayed pressed together, both girls could feel a fluttering sensation within them, something that reminded the queasy feeling of butterflies in the stomach, basically the same feeling they used to have when doing magic together. And without even knowing, that was exactly what they were doing in that instant. With their eyes shut, the girls didn't notice that the sudden storm was gone, and sparkles from the candles' flames were flying all around them.

Faye felt the urge to move her lips over the other girl's, but it would probably scare Diana's off, so she didn't. The magical kiss was over way too soon for Faye's desire, but it last longer than Diana expected at first. It stunned her that at the end, she wished Faye would have kissed her longer.

When they parted lips for air, Diana's whole face was flushed. "Faye, why did you…?", she tried to ask, but she was too starstruck to even think properly.

Faye should have replied with the realization of what that kiss had brought to her, but for some reason, she didn't have the guts to tell her friend that. _Perhaps it's not the right time_, she thought to herself... So instead, she chuckled to the other girl and put on her bitchy armor once again "I just wanted to show you how easy it is for someone to kiss you. If Adam hasn't kiss you already, there must be something wrong if him". That had barely made any sense to her, but she hoped Diana would settle for that. "By the way, you look so pretty when you're flushed red", she added turning around to sit in the carpet in the middle of the room.

As Faye walked past her, Diana stood there in complete silence, totally overcome by what just happened. Instinctively, her fingers touched the tingling skin where Faye's lips had been seconds ago. That kiss meant so much more than what Faye said, deep down she knew it, but what to do now? Truth was that Diana was just as confused about her own feelings for her friend as Faye was, but she was expected to be the perfect exemplar girl, so... "Are we okay… about the house, and everything?" Diana asked trying to get back from her 'Faye high'.

"Whatever…let them all hang out here, it's not like I can do anything about that or you and that lame-ass anyway for the matter…"_,_ Faye waved her hand, and added "Just remember that I've tried to warn you about him. So, don't you come crying to me after he comes out from his closet", she teased earning an eye roll from Diana in return. "And since we are here, are we going to practice some wicked magic now or what?", she asked picking up Diana's Book of Shadow from where it was lying next to her in the ground, trying to push all her mixed feelings away to try and save the night by having a good time with her friend.

Diana's response to that was stepping closer and sitting in front of Faye, grabbing her Book of Shadows from the other girl. "Words about this must never leave this house", Diana managed to say after a long pause, her eyes caring a dead serious look.

Faye wouldn't dare lose it all by sharing this to anyone. She might be crazy, but not _that_ crazy. "Yes sir", she replied as giving Diana a scout salute. While she watched the girl in front of her choose which spell they would try this time, she smirked feeling proud of herself.

Faye was Diana's first kiss, and the girl damn well knew that. She may not have Diana all to herself forever, but there was something that no other boy would ever steal from her now. _Suck it, lame-ass Adam!  
_She knew that that kiss — like the abandoned house once was — would be their dirty little secret from now on.

End


End file.
